


Old-fashioned Romance

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, no smut this time sry
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: “你是在说，你会单纯为了证明一个观点……”他一边措辞，一边在脸上找着那副不存在的眼镜，仿佛他所有的逻辑思维能力都全靠那两片没有屈光度的玻璃镜片，“……就在瞭望塔和我上床。”





	1. Chapter 1

“你是在说，你会单纯为了证明一个观点……”他一边措辞，一边在脸上找着那副不存在的眼镜，仿佛他所有的逻辑思维能力都全靠那两片没有屈光度的玻璃镜片，“……就在瞭望塔和我上床。”

“上床不是我会用的词，”蝙蝠侠双臂环胸，表情忽然非常严肃，完整外露时面孔的轮廓线条依然立体坚硬，与他的立场一致，“以及，不是虚拟语态，你应该用过去式。”

超人看起来非常想要反驳，但找不到能站住脚的论点，最终选择换一个角度切入，“你在回避重点。”

回答来的很快。

“因为我不认为那是重点。”

在场唯一敢在这种场合开口的闪电侠选择在此刻举起一只手，颇有课堂里提问时的学生姿态，在得到两倍份量的不耐烦的一瞪后，他只是镇定的摆摆手，说，“联盟运作到现在我也多少知道你们吵起来的火药味会有多浓了，所以，拜托，请允许我来代劳。”

然后这名好心的年轻人深吸进一口气，双臂高高甩上半空，放声尖叫起来：“你们都见鬼的疯了吗！”

*

事情的起源是一句看似非常无心、非常随意被脱口而出的：“所以，是不是我也得去把星球日报烧了你才会接受我的求婚？”

联系前因后果去读的话，这句话毫无疑问是玩笑，或许在底下稍许夹杂了一些堆积的不满情绪，但总体而言仍然是在针对他刚刚解决的一个任务。

一个年轻气盛且陷入爱河的男孩为了博得心上人的注意力，选择了一个不那么安全妥当的办法，所以情况在短短几分钟里就发酵成了字面意义上的火灾现场。好在最后结果无人员伤亡，男孩在被关押收容前也确实成功传达了自己的心意，除却社会治安和安全隐患问题，这种类型的灾难在英雄的排行榜里基本等同于从树上解救下不来的猫咪，因此得知任务解决后，所有人都在通讯里轻松的开着相关的玩笑，调侃年轻爱情的冒失。

超人也不例外，只是他开的玩笑透露出了一些个人隐私。

对此的回复是立刻的，而且来自通讯里的所有人。

“天哪，超人！你向谁求婚了？好吧，傻问题——”

“哇噢，伙计，真够顺口。”

“你什么时候求婚了？”

“恭喜你们，假设对方会答应，我猜。”

“很高兴你们终于走到这一步，男孩们，但这可是公麦。”

这才意识到自己一时失言的年轻英雄窘迫的‘呃’了一声，然后忽然意识到其中有一个回复非常不对劲。

“……等等。”

空气爆破的声音炸响，他在几秒内便返回联盟基地，面向正坐在圆桌边阅读本月预算的另一位当事人，这名天神之子紧皱着眉头大步走过去，把对方的资料全部拍到桌面上，立刻换来了非常典型的‘蝙蝠侠不赞同’的一瞪。

但超人现在无暇在意不断朝自己投来的蝙蝠眼刀，眼下他还有一个更严重的问题。他俯身逼近座位里的男人，咬牙切齿的问：“什么叫‘你什么时候求婚了’，布鲁斯？”

没有带面具的蝙蝠侠本人挑起一根眉毛，在面对这份指责时选择向后靠进自己的座位里，带着那份年长者一贯的神态自若。

“字面意义，克拉克。”他从善如流的回答，顺带还歪了一下头，“我确实不记得你什么时候有求婚。”

布鲁斯·韦恩式的疑惑和无辜的表情一旦浮现在这名哥谭人的脸上，饶是最经验丰富的记者也会被短暂的迷惑过去，似乎对方真的对自己在说的事一无所知，以至于克拉克花了半分钟才确认自己的记忆力没有出错，出错的根本就是布鲁斯的心跳。他年长的情人就是彻头彻尾的在装傻。

“你在撒谎！”超人不可置信的喊，要不是现在情况紧急，他觉得自己会因为蝙蝠侠居然犯了这种低级错误而闷笑起来，但说实话，他不但笑不出来，甚至还快要气疯了。

“你在当着超人的面撒谎，看在上帝的份上，布鲁斯！”他觉得震惊又委屈，还有非常切实的迷惑不解，“我以为我们已经过了不肯承认对彼此的感情的那个阶段。”

这话让面前的男人短暂抛开了面具，转而飞速的朝圆桌对过正在假装非常认真的做任务计划的其余人投去一眼，在确认所有人都仍然在假装之后，他满意的回过头，重新面对自己年轻英俊并且显然快要气到着火的情人，十分严厉的说：“我们从来没有经历过那个阶段，我也没有在撒谎。”

克拉克只是瞪着他。

三秒钟后，他竖起一只手掌，折下来两根指头：“一句话里两个谎。”他用力摇头，“你在一分钟里撒了三个谎，就在你明知道我听得出来的情况下，不可思议， ** _ ** _不可思议_**_** ，蝙蝠侠。”

超人深深吸进一口气，表情在即将心碎和快要大笑出声之间摇摆不定，显然非常矛盾，他最后竭力诚恳的说：“我不知道我们间怎么了，布鲁斯，但我希望你能和我坦诚的说开，到底为什么？”

他面前的哥谭人居然胆敢露出了比他还犹豫不定的表情，满脸疑惑的反问他：“什么为什么？我们间什么怎么了？”停顿片刻后，布鲁斯像是想起了什么，于是非常无奈、又非常迁就的揉了一下额角，放低声音说，“……如果你还在质疑我对你的感情的话，克拉克，你知道我答应了上次你的要求。”

这回克拉克盯着他看了起码有十秒。

“你必须得是在装傻。”他斩钉截铁的说，“你不可能不知道我指的到底是什么，”他感到自己满腔的悲愤和疑惑几乎要化作实体，从胸腔里咬出一条血路来，“还有‘上次我的要求’——我的？认真的，布鲁斯，把责任都推给我？”

“——那确实证明了我在大部分时候都对你有求必应。”布鲁斯立刻说。

“——那证明了你哪怕是在上床的时候都不会服输，布鲁斯，”克拉克咬牙切齿的反驳，“倒不是说我在抱怨，但在瞭望塔的那次绝对不是我的点子。”

这句话让圆桌另一头传来一声非常响亮、非常刻意的咳嗽声。

布鲁斯只是朝那个方向比起一只示意噤声的手指，依然面对着克拉克，用充满批判性的目光盯着他。

半分钟的眼神博弈后，年长的男人似乎决定以退为进，于是纡尊降贵的抿起嘴，摆了摆手，很是大度的说：“……好吧，我承认那次我只是想要证明一个观点。”

克拉克猛地倒抽进一口他并不需要的凉气。

*

正是这句话衔接到现在。

在闪电侠的爆发之后，他们不得不把这场争论换到另一个相对隐蔽的地方，也就是会议厅的另一头。

期间克拉克一直在反复揉着自己的面颊，似乎正竭力试图找回一点理智和这整场闹剧的初衷，布鲁斯只是挑着眉看他，好整以暇的等着。

三分钟后，年轻的英雄举起一根手指。

“所以，回到我最初的问题上。你不承认我向你求婚了，我想知道为什么。”

哥谭人面无表情的看着他：“你确定不想问我到底是不是为了证明观点才和你上床吗？”

克拉克当即愤愤的瞪过去一眼，“我才说服自己忘了这回事，你最好别提醒我想起来。”他警告道。

“好吧，好吧，小镇男孩，”这让布鲁斯终于舍得撤下了面具，他摇摇头，语调轻快，“我一开始以为你只是一时失言，所以会想在联盟面前保留一点隐私，后来……”他用两根手指抵住自己的嘴唇，像是在忍耐笑意，“后来，我只是单纯觉得你那副样子实在很有趣。”

年轻人不可置信的瞪大眼睛，怒视着面前的男人：“很有趣？布鲁斯，我还以为我们之间出了什么问题——”

“——因为你总是这样。”布鲁斯飞快的接上，他抿了抿嘴，始终维持着温和又轻快的基调，然后轻拍一记对方的胸口，再让手掌停留在那个象征希望的标识上。

“有的时候，克拉克，你太容易被我影响了。”他意有所指的说，看着自己掌下的那身超人制服，短暂的皱了皱眉。但几秒后他便舒出一口气，低声补充：“但我知道那是为什么。”

这让克拉克除了瞪他以外一句话也说不出来。

这名哥谭人总是这样，像是这对他而言就是一场永不会厌倦的游戏，刻意用言辞和肢体动作把天神之子挑拨到理智边缘，再以一句这样的话和这样的眼神收场，叫他半点脾气也发不出来，甚至还会非常感动。——偏偏事实正如他所言，克拉克总会咬钩。有时候，他真想知道究竟谁才是两人里年纪更小的那个。

一阵沉默后，那只按在他胸口的手收了回去。

“所以，回到你的重点上。”布鲁斯侧了侧头，拖长语调，然后以非常随意的语气问：“还愿意和我结婚吗，小镇男孩？”

从大众视角、社会和文学角度上去看，这无论如何都不能算是一句求婚台词。而且克拉克知道自己明明已经率先开口过了，可显然布鲁斯根本不想认账。

他咬牙切齿的瞪着面前的男人，足足有一分钟之后，他转身就走。

“我愿意，我该死的当然愿意和你结婚！”年轻人往背后抛下这句话，语调凶狠堪比宣战，披风在背后被几乎实体化的愤怒吹得簌簌作响，下一秒便原地消失。

在会议室的另一头，所有人看着联盟主席怒气冲冲离开的背影。亚瑟吹了个口哨。

“干得漂亮，韦恩。”他由衷的赞叹道。

做为回应，布鲁斯只是抿起嘴，耸耸肩，然后走回圆桌边去重新拿起那份闲置已久的本月预算资料。

戴安娜撞了一下他的肩膀：“这是你们第几次互相求婚了？”

有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯考虑着要怎么把这个问题也含混过去，但下一秒他就对上了戴安娜的眼神，于是痛快的转口承认说：“算上氪石的那回？第三次。”

亚瑟又吹了个口哨，巴里看起来还没从瞭望塔的事里恢复过来，维克多只是假装自己没在听。

“每次都是这样的？”

在得到一个耸肩做为回答时，戴安娜不可置信的摇摇头，加重语气：“布鲁斯，我称呼你们为‘男孩’的时候，我原本真的只是在调侃年龄问题。”

哥谭人不以为意的摆手，似乎急着回到自己的预算计划里。在更多指责或建议能到来前，他漫不经心的补充：“放心，我会做的正式点的。”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 氪石戒指梗一笔带过了，感觉三代版会是这种风格（？

倒不是说克拉克做的那次就不够正式——准确来说，氪石那次确实不正式，那时候他们连关系也没有确定，处在一个偶尔算得上是朋友，偶尔算得上是口角之敌的处境里，或许已经有了些暧昧和张力掺杂在其间，但谁都不肯先开口承认什么。

而且归根结底，没有人会以在争吵到一半的时候忽然掏出一只装着削成戒指形状的自己的致命弱点的铅盒、扔进正在与你争吵的那个人怀里，然后告诉他‘既然你非要强调我的弱点，这是我的一份小小心意’的方式求婚。

布鲁斯也绝对没有当场就答应，但他确实收下了戒指。

至少克拉克绝对有在第二次求婚的时候把那回缺失的所有诚意都补上。

 *

那是一个月前，正好就是两人确认关系后的一周年纪念日。年轻的天神之子一整天都心神不宁，他们事前商量好了会空出一个夜晚来一起度过，克拉克表示自己有一个计划，而布鲁斯乐得在这类事上交出控制权再自享成果，所以他没有多问，当天便跟随克拉克回到了斯莫维尔。

他们在镇上度过了一个下午，晚餐后选择用漫步的方式慢慢走回肯特农场，布鲁斯的皮鞋面上溅满了泥点，但本人不以为意，他在一座阴雨封锁的城市中出生长大，尽管如今足迹已遍布世界各地，却仍然能够从小镇特有的那种氛围里得到安慰，似乎光是新鲜空气就能够洗涤净肺中所有的积郁。

在这短短几个小时里，他在克拉克的带领下见证了对方的成长缩影。每个途中打过招呼的镇民都有几句关于他的说法，绕过的每条石砌路旁都能找到一片年轻人熟悉的麦田。卡尔·艾尔生于氪星，但克拉克在这里长大。他在这里跑、跳、学习成为自己，八岁时他从老屋漏雨的屋檐上披着红毛毯跳下来，十三岁时他明白父母口中‘给予老牲畜一个痛快’究竟是什么意思，再往后他被迫以最为残忍的方式学会如何接受失去。诸如此类的事和他们脚下踏着的石子一样繁多不可数，或大或小、坑洼不平，彼此间有着永不融的棱角，但正是它们如砌路般殷实、严密的砌成了一个鲜活的人类，超人由此诞生。

哪怕仅仅只是为此，布鲁斯永远都会对克拉克身边的所有人心怀感激。

说话间隙，年轻人的语调中透露出了一种古怪的郑重感，在两人独处时这很罕见，他等同于向布鲁斯重新做了一次自我介绍，就好像这是他们初次相遇。在被问起原因时克拉克有些不好意思，一番挣扎后才解释说是因为他一直对他们的初遇方式抱有遗憾，原本可以规避的矛盾和误会被无限放大，让他们在那个时刻都只看到了对方的负面。他不喜欢那样，每次想起来都会觉得心存愧疚。

“我自称希望的象征，那时候却没有对你抱有希望。”克拉克这么告诉他，表情羞愧，回避着哥谭人的目光，“但你值得的。”

有那么一瞬间，布鲁斯险些就要开口否认他。他能够理解这份心情，确切来说他对此的体会更深，在毁灭日一战后他甚至曾被那种情绪彻底统治过心神，沉浸在无尽的自我质疑之中，直到被戴安妮当众指出问题所在，直到超人最终复活。

他没有把这些说出来。

“这没有必要，克拉克，我们现在能够达成理解就已经足够了。”

克拉克扭头看了看他，然后用力摇头。

“不，这很有必要。”

紧接着,他固执的又强调了一遍，从口袋里抽手出去牢牢扣住哥谭人的手腕。年轻的天神之子难得忘了要控制力道和方式，那副铁钳似得五指用力勒着布鲁斯，把他禁锢在原地。不久后布鲁斯便会在自己的腕子上找到一个泛红的手印，但此时此刻，他更在意的是年轻人脸上的那副表情，那让他忽然间动弹不得。

“布鲁斯，你得明白这点，我永远都会对我们间产生的或大或小的任何问题抱有遗憾。”克拉克压低了声，那些手指仍然在不断地收紧，他急促、快速的说：“但这是因为我在乎，太在乎了。”

说这话时年轻人的神态叫人惊诧，他在眼神真挚的同时又传达出了对自己的话语的羞愧，不安又局促，脚上不停地在更换着重心，但依然坚持要说出实话来。

镜片与格子衬衫，散乱的卷曲黑发和同样沾着泥点的鞋面，大都会的记者还有农场出生的大男孩，所有的不完美和完美糅合在一起后组成了克拉克·肯特，就在人人都触手可及的地方，脚踏实地的同时却也能在那双蓝眼睛后找到三原色的缩影。

这比‘爱’更有分量，以至于布鲁斯一时间不知道该如何作答。

秋末的凉风钻入衣领逼走暖意，一边的脚底陷进了泥地里头，虚浮不着力，背后是堪萨斯入夜后繁星点亮的天际，再远一点可以看到肯特农场的朦胧遥影，但夜色下的一切都是模糊不清的，其中也包括克拉克的轮廓。布鲁斯只能凭借星光去找到对方的眼睛，然后猛然发现自己正在回视。

中年人突然感到一阵这个年龄不应有的惶然，同时却也确信自己总会向这样的人投以柔软的眼神。

布鲁斯沉默了很久，而克拉克始终在等。

他最终回答：“我也是。”

*

那天夜里再晚些的时候，他们挤在克拉克的那张小单人床上，布鲁斯懒洋洋的耷拉着眼皮，后背紧贴墙面，前胸一半压在年轻人的肩膀上，感觉就像被一个火炉被结结实实的堵在了靠里那头。高潮后特有的迟缓感笼罩着心神像团浮软的云，他难得的放松，决定自己可以习惯这种假期，同时还半心半意的寻找着开口调侃的时机，毕竟克拉克这回终于能把‘在童年卧室里搞上’从目标清单里划掉了。

而这样在事后闲聊时走神的代价就是：布鲁斯对克拉克说的所有话都用鼻腔里挤出来的哼气声做为回答，以至于直到听到那个问题过后十几秒，他才猛的反应过来自己刚才“嗯”了什么。

“那不算数。”

这是哥谭人的第一反应，这回彻底清醒了。

心跳忽然间加速，他震惊的张大眼睛。克拉克的问题在脑内回荡个不停，连带还有他自己的那个回答。

布鲁斯飞快的直起腰，再低头瞪向下方的年轻人，对方脸上那副柴郡猫似的得逞笑容让他用力攥紧了一把床单。

“你这是突袭，肯特，刚才那句绝对不算数。”他咬牙切齿的重复了一遍，然后猛地恍然大悟，“等等——所以今天一整天、下午那段谈话，还有刚才我们上床……你一直在给自己做铺垫，你他妈根本就是故意的。”

年轻的天神之子的笑容愈发扩大，丝毫没有被对方消极的回应方式打击到，这足以肯定布鲁斯的猜测。他抬手反握住正撑在自己耳边的那只手腕，轻拭着上面在下午时留下的手指痕迹，语调相当惹人厌的轻快：“你可是蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯，照例说没什么事是你预料不到的。”

“你明知道那是不可能的。”中年人立刻不赞同的瞪了他一眼。

“不影响你就喜欢给别人留下这种印象。”

布鲁斯没法反驳这句话，他只能使劲瞪着身下的超人，难得一次的感到自己哑口无言。他确实没有预料到克拉克会向自己求婚，可根据他们的交往状况和今天一整天发生过的事来看，他也确实该预料到的。

说实话，克拉克此刻已经没法更加没有防备了，他正躺在老家自己的床上，上身还赤裸着，高潮后的神态放松又随意，他完全没有在提防什么，也毫无攻击性可言，但布鲁斯脑内的警钟依然拉响到了前所未有的最高级别。

他用力的皱起眉，不知道如何做想。

“为什么挑在现在？”

回答来得很快。“没有特别的理由，只是觉得是时候了。”

“为什么在这里？”

这次的回答稍慢一些，克拉克短暂的沉默，拇指在布鲁斯的手腕内侧画着圈，“因为这个环境更私密，不会给你压力，我知道你不喜欢在公共场合谈论私事。”顿了顿，他毫无必要的添上一句：“虽然我一点也不觉得你真的会拒绝我。”

那后半句话让哥谭人一把抽回了手，他警告的压低声：“我拒绝过不少婚约，肯特，别觉得自己有多特别。”

克拉克冲他挑起一根眉毛，“所以那是一个‘不’吗？”

布鲁斯用力的瞪着他，张开嘴后又主动阖上。克拉克朝他了然的露齿一笑。

半分钟的眼神博弈之后，中年人重重的趴了回去，同时感到荒谬又泄气，他故意把额头磕在对方软化了的下巴上，随即听到一声不那么配合的闷笑。年轻人抬手拍了拍他的肩膀，相当虚情假意的安慰着，他还在忍不住的低笑，胸膛的震动从相抵的皮肤处传来，熟悉的频率叫人放松。

“不。”布鲁斯懒得回应这种低级挑衅，选择阖起眼睛，愤恨的从牙缝里挤出这句话来，“但那也不是一个‘好的’。”

说实话，他还有无数个问题可以质问，但克拉克的坦然让他开不了口。

“非常典型的蝙蝠侠式回答。”年轻人在他头顶这么评价道，依然语带笑意，“我别无他求了。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇10月初准备写给圣诞最后拖到新年的贺文，大家新年快乐鸭


End file.
